<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Talks by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673115">Late Night Talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, highschool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's nights like this I'm glad I stuck around to be with you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Stony, stevetony - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve slid into the kitchen, nearly tripping over his own feet. His mother, Sarah, looked up with a concerned expression her face, "Are you okay?</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine, can Tony come over for the night? Something happened again..." Steve replied, looking down at his feet. Sarah sighed and nodded her head, "Of course he can."</p><p>Steve looked up at his Mom and smiled, kissing her on the cheek before running up stairs to get it ready for Tony. Steve had always joked about how Tony might as well live here since they became friends as kids. He stayed over every weekend as it was and sometimes during the week if anything had happened. Unfortunately, something had happened and it sounded far worse than anything before. Steve tugged the spare mattress out from under his bed and threw on a pillow and a bunch of blankets. The doorbell rang, echoing through the house. Steve went to sprint down the stairs but his mother had beaten him too it. She opened the door and gasped seeing Tony. Steve's mouth was wide open as he approached Tony, he was in complete and utter shock. His eye was black and purple, the swelling causing his eye to shut a little. Blood dripped from his nose and lip, down his chin and neck, yet here Tony was, with a cheeky grin.</p><p>"Hi Sarah, thanks for letting me stay." She shook her head and gently pulled Tony into the house and towards the kitchen, "Shush now Tony, Steve can you grab the first aid box in the bathroom?"</p><p>Steve nodded his head and sprinted into the bathroom and back into the kitchen, where his mother was wiping off the dried blood and helping Tony ice his eye. Steve approached slowly, placing the first aid box on the dinner table beside Tony. He sat across the room on the kitchen counter, still in shock about how he looked. This wasn't the first time Tony had come over with a busted lip or a bloody nose but he had never been this bad before. Both Steve and his mother knew who did it every time, but Tony would never admit it and Steve didn't understand why. Maybe he was just in denial or he was ashamed of it, either way it hurt Steve to see him like this. Sarah let out a deep sigh, "Why don't you go have a bath Tony? Just make sure to not get your face too wet."</p><p>"Thank you so much Sarah, sorry about the mess." Sarah shushed Tony and shooed him off. When she was certain he was gone, she turned to Steve and shook her head, "I'm going to go talk to the police again, see if anymore can be done, can you clean up here? Thanks, sweetie."</p><p>Steve moved over slowly to the bloodied dining table and began to clean up the bloodied tissues and wipe off the table. He was mad that someone would do this to Tony and even more frustrated that he could do nothing about it. He moved upstairs and walked past the bathroom door, hearing small whimpers and sniffles from inside. He stopped and knocked the door, "Tones? You okay?"</p><p>He heard shuffling before Tony opened the door, his bloodied t-shirt thrown back over his damp body. His eyes were bloodshot and the streaks from the tears still visible, Tony chuckled and nodded his head, "I'm fine, do I-do I have any old shirts here? This one is kinda ruined."</p><p>Steve motioned for Tony to follow him into his bedroom. Steve opened his wardrobe and pulled out one of his old tops and one of Tony's sweatshirts. Tony gave Steve a grateful smile. He turned around and tugged off his own bloodied shirt, revealing his bruised back. Steve stopped Tony from putting the t-shirt back on and turned him around, revealing more bruises across his chest. He looked up at Tony whose eyes were watering again, "Steve, please don't tell anyone."</p><p>Steve pulled Tony into a hug, making sure to not squeeze too hard in case he hurt him, "I won't, you know that." Tony rested his head in the creek of Steve's neck and cried a little, letting his guard down for the first time in a while and finally feeling safe. Steve held the back of Tony's head, his mind racing with thoughts.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve asked, Tony nodded his head. Steve pulled away from Tony and smiled, "Follow me."</p><p>Tony tugged the t-shirt and sweatshirt on and followed Steve downstairs and outside into his back garden. He was always grateful to have Steve in his life, someone he could always rely on. Every time he was kicked out or needed to get away, Steve and his mother were always there with open arms. Steve led Tony to his old tree house that his father had made for him before he passed away. He smiled and took Tony's hand and led him up the creaky steps to the platform. He pointed up to the sky and looked at Tony, "Beautiful, isn't it?"</p><p>Tony nodded his head and sat down, gazing up at the stars in the sky. Steve sat down beside him and Tony rested his head on Steve's shoulder, "Tony, don't feel like you have to tell me, me and Mom are more than happy to have you stay over-"</p><p>"No, I want too." Tony interrupted, looking up at Steve. Steve nodded his head, "I'm all ears, Tones."</p><p>Tony took and deep breath and looked up at the sky again, "Mom accidentally told Dad about, us, while I was at school. When I got home it was fine, like any other day, dinner, was going fine. It was all fine, until he started asking me about you."</p><p>Tony looked up from his dinner across the table at his dad, who was giving Tony a dirty look. Maria, his mother, was talking about the new flower beds she had planted and how she was going to redo the living room, completely oblivious to the tension stirring up in the room. Howard put down his knife and fork and looked up, giving Tony a menacing smile, "That's great Maria, but I want to hear about Anthony and his day at school?"</p><p>Maria bit her lip, realizing what was about to come, Tony confused, began to talk about his day. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong at school, in fact he had quite a productive day, "Well, I hung out with Rhodey and Bruce in the science lab before class started, we have a project due next week and we were checking on some compounds. Then I went to all my classes as per usual, for lunch I was with Steve-"</p><p>"Steve? Who is Steve?" Howard interrupted, Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Steve? Steve Rogers? We've been best friends since kindergarten. He came over two weeks ago to study."</p><p>Howard nodded his head and stood up, taking his plate over to the sink, "And tell me, you two are just friends right?"</p><p>Tony felt a lump in the back of his throat, he glared over at Maria who was mouthing sorry, over and over. When Tony had Steve over, Maria walked in on Steve and Tony kissing, nothing bad, but a clear gesture that they weren't just friends. Tony laughed and turned around to his Dad, "Of course we're just friends."</p><p>Howard tutted and moved slowly towards Tony, "Now Anthony, you know I don't like lies?"</p><p>Tony turned away from his father and glared down at his dinner, "I'm not." He replied, clenching his fists under the table.</p><p>Tony listened as Howard laughed, he footsteps coming closer and closer until he could see his shadow over him. The next few minutes were a blur to Tony. He remembered his Dad pushing his head down onto the dinner plate and throwing Tony on the ground afterwards. Tony struggled to moved away from the table, his vision blurry and his head was spinning. He could remember hearing his mother scream, and what sounded like Howard pushing her away. The next thing he remember was pure pain, all over his body. He remembered seeing his fathers blurry figure kick him in the stomach and back over and over before resting his weight on top of him and throwing after punch, each one landing on Tony's face. The only clear memory he had left was his father spitting on him and saying, "Get the fuck out of my house, you faggot."</p><p>Steve looked at Tony in shock, how could someone do that to their own child? He pulled Tony into a warm hugged and shook his head slowly, "I'm so sorry Tony."</p><p>Tony looked up at Steve and chuckled, "Don't apologize, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."</p><p>Steve planted a gentle kiss on Tony's forehead and smiled, brushing the strands of hair off his face, "Mom still wants you to go to the police. She's probably still on the phone to them so expect them to call over tomorrow morning." Tony shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"I don't want to think about that right now, I just want to sit here with you." Steve smiled and leaned back against the tree. Tony re-positioned himself so his head was resting on Steve's lap.</p><p>"Thank you, Steve." Tony mumbled, breaking the silence between them, Steve looked down at Tony and sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you, you don't need to thank me or Mom, we're more than happy to help."</p><p>"No, not like that. Well, thank you for that also, but no. Thank you for being here, for me." Tony rambled, "Tony, I don't understand?"</p><p>Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes, 'As a child, I never thought I could be loved. After all, it was ingrained in me that it wasn't possible. Even when we had become close in middle school, I still doubted how much you cared for me and how long it would take you to stop. When we started dating I wondered if this was some cruel prank, some sick way to make me care but I realized it wasn't. </p><p>Steve slide his hand into Tony's and squeezed it gently. Tony opened his eyes and smiled at Steve, squeezing his hand back, "It's nights like this I'm glad I stuck around to be with you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>